


obedient

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dom Lisa Cuddy, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Mild Cock & Ball Torture, Obedience, Praise Kink, Sub Greg House, Vaginal Fingering, dickstepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cuddy has House under her heel, both literally and figuratively.





	obedient

**Author's Note:**

> for the "obedience" square in my seasonofkink bingo card & the "shoes" square in my genprompt-bingo card.

When it’s outside of work, House is all about obeying.

It’s nice sometimes, to get out of his head and just follow whoever is commanding him. To listen to Cuddy and obey her every whim, even if she’ll tease him relentlessly once they’re finished with the act and with the scene. Even if she’ll threaten with telling everyone just how  _ much  _ of a submissive he is whenever he does another stunt at work.

Right now, he’s basking on it instead of worrying about if it will bite him in the ass in the future. Cuddy is changing clothes in the other room while he settles down on their living room floor, legs spread just a little and his cock already hardening through his boxers. He’s taken a few of the non-narcotics he’s been taking ever since Mayfield just in case his pain decides to flare up while it’s playtime.

The door opens and oh, House could recognize the telltale click of heels against wooden floors anywhere. He shudders pleasantly, getting harder as Cuddy walks up to his field of vision, wearing lingerie and obscenely high heels. He looks up at her, his breath stolen out of his mouth at the sight.

“I wanted to try something new out,” Cuddy tells him as she steps closer to him, one leg in between House’s. “Color?”

He doesn’t roll his eyes. “Green,” he tells her.

“Good. I was thinking of…” She looks away briefly. “I know you love when I wear high heels, so I thought that maybe I could step on you with them.”

He bites his lip, color rising up to his cheeks. “What part of me?”

In lieu of a response, Cuddy nudges House’s balls with the end of her heel and he lets out a strangled moan, tipping his head back against the wooden floor, his hips twitching a little as he’s fully hard, his cock nearly resting against his fuzzy abdomen.

“Should I take that as a yes?” Cuddy asks cautiously as she slides his boxers down and off.

He closes his eyes, a soft moan leaving his mouth. “Yes, you should.” He hesitates for a second before tacking it on at the end, “Mistress.”

“Good boy,” she tells him. “Remember to safeword if you need to stop or take a break,” she adds gently.

“I know, mistress,” he replies.

Cuddy lifts up her foot and ever so carefully she brings it down on his glistening cock, leaving it flat against his belly and with the heel of her shoe nudging at his balls ever so teasingly, but not harshly enough to truly hurt.

House whimpers out, resisting the urge to move and whimper and twitch, even though Cuddy hasn’t said expressly so that it’s forbidden—

“Try your best not to move, sweetheart,” she says as she presses harder, gaining a delightful groan of pain from him. “Be a good boy for me.”

And that’s all that matters, really. Obeying her. More arousal pools down in his belly and he cries out desperately, trying to grab at the floorboards, to get some kind of support as Cuddy teases him relentlessly.

She drags her heel down, the sole making quite the show on House’s cock as he whimpers and tries not to whine and beg for more, more, more. She slowly presses the tip of her shoe against his balls, making him writhe a little as his face twists.

He immediately realizes his mistake. “Mistress—” he pants out, staying very still, and Cuddy pulls away from him a little. “I’m sorry, mistress, I-I won’t move again,  _ please— _ ”

Cuddy bends over at the waist to kiss him, her chest against his own. He whimpers into the kiss, eager and needy and needing more of the quiet, gentle command, of Cuddy toying with him, of being obedient.

“It’s okay, honey,” Cuddy tells him, caressing his cheek. “I’m not mad. It’s okay.”

He whimpers out. “Step on me again,” he says, “please?”

“On your cock, honey?”

“Yes,” he nods, swallowing thickly.

“Good boy.” She does as he requests, pressing the sole of her high heels against his shaft, precome sputtering out of the head of his cock, his belly with bits of it all over. “You’re so good for me, honey. So obedient.”

He likes being obedient; he loves being obedient. “Mistress…”

The slow-building pain in his cock only makes him wish for more, more; he wants Cuddy to prolong the teasing, to keep it going until he’s blabbering nonsense, begging for permission to come, his mind hazy with desire pouring out of every part of him.

As if she can read his thoughts, she pulls her foot away, his cock springing up once again, no longer against his abdomen. He twitches a little and lets out a desperate groan, looking up at her.

“Mistress, please—”

Cuddy kneels next to him and wraps a hand around his cock, starting to jerk him off slowly. 

He moans, eyes rolling back as he resists the urge to buck his hips up. “Oh, mistress, fuck!”

“I know, honey,” she tells him, kissing him. “Beg when you’re close.”

He gasps out and pants as she keeps getting him off, stroking him lazily. It’s tedious, almost, how she manages to drag it on— he keeps reaching out for closeness but it just won’t come.

“Mistress,” he moans out. “P-please, mistress, can I please come? I’ve been so good, s-so good for you—”

“You have,” Cuddy tells him, speeding up— he cries out. “You’ve been so obedient for me. So perfect for me.” She kisses him. “Come.”

He comes hard, twitching and moaning and pulling her into a desperate kiss, whining softly into her mouth. She hums into it, caressing his cheek as his orgasm fades, leaving only twitching and squirming behind it.

He breathes hard and looks at her, slipping a hand against her panties. “Thank you for letting me come, mistress. Do you want me to get you off?”

Cuddy’s hips buck up against his hand. “Of course, honey.”

He immediately slips it underneath, seeing how she’s dripping wet. He can’t help but smile wide, at how much him being obedient and perfectly behaved gets her off as much as it gets him off. He teases her dripping cunt, spreading it open before pushing two fingers in, making sure to hit just the spot as he gets her off.

“Oh,” she moans, kissing him again and again. “So perfect, House. So good.”

He whimpers out and gets her off still, reveling on the praise. He hits her g-spot and her eyes roll back, soft moans leaving her mouth until she comes and pulls her panties back on.

“Let’s get you a bath, alright?” Cuddy asks as she straightens up and helps him stand up. “Did you like it?”

He smiles. “Oh, I loved it, Lisa.”

“I know, I’m just checking in. You really are such a submissive, it’s kind of endearing,” Cuddy tells him as she leads him to the bathroom, turning the faucet of the bathtub on as it slowly fills up. She makes it all soapy and nice. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, but he doesn’t complain as she pampers him after their scene.


End file.
